Showing True Colors
by leafshine4
Summary: Fails his warrior assessment, he gets injured in a battle along with Stormkit, and is stuck in the medicine den. Jaypaw then he receives a prophecy, and as his friendship grows with Stormpaw, and another she-cat joins the clan, he realizes what he must do, no matter how much it hurts. But he doesn't realize that this is not what StarClan intended,and he might find the evil to late.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction, and I'm really bad at titles so sorry if the title is bad. And of course, the story might not be so great. Read and review thanks, and of course write what you think I should do for some chapters. I can always get better at writing! And I know cats can't really laugh or smile (or smirk), but I'm writing it like that because it just makes sense for those parts, sorry.**

Chapter One

**Stormkit's POV**

"I'll get you!" Stormkit shrieked when her brother, Oakkit, ran into her.

"You will _not._" Oakkit mewed, lunging at his sister. They had been playing all day, and couldn't wait for their apprentice ceremony in a few sunrises.

_It's so unfair; he is so much bigger than me!_ Stormkit thought, looking at her brother's muscular build. _Why am I so small though? We're from the same litter! _She kept thinking about why _she_ was small, and _he_ was so big. _When we become apprentices, he'll look like a warrior and I'll still look like a kit!_ Stormkit's thoughts were interrupted when her brother spoke.

"Are you ok?" He asked, "You look like you're in another world."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking." Oakkit looked at her, still trying to figure out if everything was ok.

"Hey, want to play moss ball, Stormkit?" Stormkit jumped and turned around to see Hollykit.

"Hollykit, you scared me!"

"Scaredy-cat!" Oakkit thumped his tail on the ground and laughed.

"Its not funny!" Stormkit wailed.

"Yes, it is, Stormkit. You would be scared if a leaf fell from a tree." Oakkit snorted and stalked into the nursery. _It's not fair; he thinks he's so much better than everyone else!_

Stormkit slumped down, defeated. _And I can't do anything about it, because he thinks it's an embarrassment to even talk to me!_

* * *

**Jaypaw's POV**

* * *

Jaypaw sat with Whitepaw at the fresh-kill pile and yawned.

"Tired?" Whitepaw asked Jaypaw. "I know we just had our assessments, but it wasn't _that _tiring."

"I couldn't sleep last night, I guess I was sort of excited." He answered, looking at Whitepaw. _She's so beautiful. Maybe we'll be mates? We have been friends since we were kits. Whoa! Why are you even thinking about she-cats right now? You're not even a warrior! _He thought.

"What's wrong with you?" Whitepaw meowed.

Jaypaw looked at her, confused, then he realized his pelt was bristling. "Nothing, I'm fine."

"And talking about our assessment, how did you do? Are you going to be a warrior?" Whitepaw mewed to Jaypaw.

"I would really rather not talk about it." Jaypaw responded, looking slightly embarrassed.

" Ha! You didn't pass!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah… about passing…"

"Featherpaw! Jaypaw didn't pass his assessment!" Whitepaw yowled to Featherpaw.

"You don't have to tell the whole _clan._" Complained Jaypaw.

"To late, your still in the apprentices den for another moon, and me and Featherpaw get to be warriors!"

Jaypaw sighed and went to the apprentice's den. _This is going to be a long moon. _

I know its really short, but the next chapter will be longer. And I forgot to do the allegiances so here you go! (And don't forget to review!)

**LEADER:** Sunstar- Golden tabby tom with amber eyes.

**DEPUTY: **Leafshine- Tan she-cat with bright silvery-blue eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT:** Lilypool- light gray she-cat with emerald green eyes.

Apprentice, Starpaw.

**WARRIORS:**

Lionclaw- Golden tom with dark blue eyes.

Apprentice, Jaypaw.

Mistystripe- Silvery-gray she-cat with icy blue eyes.

Littlefoot- white tom with small gray paws.

Sootpelt- black tom with gray stripes.

Dawnheart- brown she-cat with golden eyes.

Iceclaw- white she cat with one black paw and green eyes.

Lilystream- light gray she-cat with light blue eyes.

Embersong- jet-black tom with yellow eyes.

Shiningbreeze- white and silver she-cat with amber eyes.

Thorntail- brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Cherrypelt- pale red she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Willowtail- tan she-cat with white patches.

**APPRENTICES:**

Featherpaw- dark gray she-cat with green eyes.

Whitepaw- White she-cat with icy blue eyes.

Jaypaw- dark gray tom with lighter gray stripes across his back and dark blue eyes.

**QUEENS:**

Whiskertail- blue she-cat with a thin and long tail and long whiskers. Mother to Littlefoot's kits. (Hollykit- black she-kit with gray flecks and green eyes, and Molekit, tan she-kit with white paws.)

Graypelt- Gray she-cat with blue eyes, mother to Sootpelts kits. (Oakkit- brown tom with green eyes, Toadkit- dark brown tom with tan spots, and Stormkit- tan she-kit with a white spot around her eye, a white ear, and bright blue eyes.

**ELDERS:**

Cedarpelt- brown tom with pale blue eyes.

Treetail- tan she-cat with a long dark brown tail.

* * *

**Sorry I know its really short, but please review i really want to make it better, and thanks! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**I will be doing review answers on here, too. **

**Q &amp; A:**

**Q: When will I be updating?**

**A: Whenever I can, because this is the second chapter in this story, and i just started this story today, so i don't have a scheduled time.**

**Q: Will my chapters be longer?**

**A: Yeah, they will be but i don't want them to be too long, but the last chapter was WAY to short. sorry about that.**

**Okay, here's chapter 2!**

Chapter 2

Jaypaws POV

Jaypaw yelped in surprise when a paw prodded into his side.

"Get up, its Whitepaw's and Featherpaw's warrior ceremony!"

"So? all they did today was pass their assessment and make fun of me because I didn't pass mine. They don't deserve my

respect!" Jaypaw snapped. "Sorry Thorntail, but they don't."

"Jaypaw, wouldn't you want them to be at your warrior ceremony? C'mon, it wouldn't be fair to them." Thorntail meowed

encouragingly.

"I don't think they want a failure at their ceremony, _that _wouldn't be fair to them."

"JUST GET UP, JAYPAW!" Thorntail yowled, frustrated that the tom wouldn't just listen. _He is always so difficult, _Thorntail thought.

A simple "No" was all Jaypaw replied, and Thorntail stormed out of the den, unable to control his anger. _Great StarClan, he needs _

_help, _Jaypaw sighed.

"JAYPAW!"

_Oh, what now? Its so stupid how they think they can control me. I should hide, but where? _he thought.

"Over here!"

"What? Who was that?" Whispered Jaypaw, confused, but curious.

"Its Stormkit, over here, there's a hole in the den that you can probably fit through," said the little she-kit.

Jaypaw spotted the hole and padded toward it. "I don't think I can fit through it."

" Just _try,_ Jaypaw, there's a trail back here and I want to follow it because I think it leads to the dirt-place tunnel."

"Okay, I'll try it, then I can go for a walk and miss the ceremony." He whispered. He slunk through the hole only to find

Thorntail with Stormkit dangling from his jaws, her ears back and her eyes said, 'I_'m so sorry.' _

Thorntail was smirking, and he dropped the kit in Jaypaw's paws.

"You can carry her over to Graypelt, she was looking for her and i don't think she will be happy that _you _took her." Thorntail

smiled slightly and padded out in front of the apprentices den. Stormkit looked up at Jaypaw with wide eyes.

" I'm sorry," she whispered and looked away shyly.

"Its not your fault. I should have just gone out in the first place." Jaypaw mewed, looking at the kit.

Stormkits POV

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!" Sunstar yowled.

"I guess we should go." Stormkit said before she bounded out to her mother. _I hope she's not mad, I just don't like when she_

_yells!_

"_Stormkit,_ _where_ were you?" Graypelt mewed worriedly.

"Oh, you know, around."

"Shh! Its starting!" Mewed Lilystream.

" Featherpaw, Whitepaw,do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Whitepaw and Featherpaw both said at once. They looked at each other, surprised and wide-eyed, then looked

back at the leader.

"Then by the powers of StarClan,I give you your warrior names. Featherpaw, from this moment on you will be known as

Featherheart, StarClan honors your knowledge and courage, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan." Yowls interrupted

Sunstar, "Featherheart! Featherheart!"

"Whitepaw, from this moment you will be known as Whiteheart. StarClan honors your bravery and knowledge, and we

welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan." Sunstar finished. Everyone started cheering.

"Featherheart! Whiteheart! Featherheart! Whiteheart!"

_I cant wait for my warrior ceremony! i wonder what my name will be? What about Stormheart? or Stormstrike? Fox-dung! i _

_still have to go through my apprenticeship. I still wonder!_

A yowl interrupted her thoughts.

"ShadowClan, attack!"

** I know this is short too, but I don't want to write long and boring chapters, so I'm writing short ones with exciting **

**endings! thanks guys, and I only got one review last time, so review please! And I will work on longer chapters:) thanks and in **

**your review, who's your favorite character so far? thanks guys!**

** -Leafshine4**


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry if theres spelling errors I'm on my kindle. And thanks for 3 follows and favs on this story:) this chapter probably won't be very long, sorry. And im so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I got sick:( On with the chapter.**

Chapter 3

Jaypaws POV

All of the sudden Jaypaw was knocked over.

"Caught you of guard, eh? You'll be dead in no time you puny apprentice." A ShadowClan intruder

hissed.

Jaypaw struggled under the weight of the warrior. He gave up when he realized his opponent was twice

his size, and just lay there.

" Giving up already? I thought ThunderClan cats were fighters."

Jaypaws opponent clawed at him and shot him a look of disgust.

"Its your time to go to StarClan. They're waiting for you. " the cat smirked before going in for the death

blow.

Jaypaw took one last gulp of air before everything went black and he fell into emptiness.

* * *

Stormkits POV

"Mama! Where are you?!" Stormkit squeaked.

She ran into the nursery, only to see a big black Tom with

Graypelt pinned to the ground.

_Oh no, mama! Fight back! For me! MAMA!_

The tom was mumbling something under his breath.

Graypelt noticed her kit standing in the entrance to the nursery. But she looked a second to long,

because the tom turned and saw Stormkit for the first time. Stormkit stared wide-eyed at the tom.

"This your kit?" He mellowed, studying Stormkit.

"Yes."

"Ok" the tom said and stepped away from Graypelt. He sat down and kept studying Stormkit.

_We have the same colored pelt! Was Graypelt lying when she said Stormkit and Oakkit_

_ weren't mine? _the intruder thought.

"Graypelt, did you lie to me?" He said.

_What is he talking about? What would my mother lie about? _Stormkit thought,

confused.

"About what?" Graypelt meowed.

"About them," he pointed his tail toward Stormkit, and finished with " Her, Oakkit, and Toadkit."

"What about them?" Graypelt meowed, an irritated look on her face.

"Are they my kits?"

The look on Graypelt's face said everything. Stormkit, Oakkit, and Toadkit were half-clan. Stormkit stared at her paws, thinking.

_I don't understand! I thought Sootpelt was my father!  
_

Graypelt looked at her daughter and up at the ShadowClan tom. "Your not wrong, but your not exactly right."

"What do you mean? I'm either their father or not." Mewed the tom, confused.

"Sootpelt is more of a father than you will ever be. I mean, we're from different clans for StarClan's sake! We were young and I love Sootpelt! I made a

mistake and I will regret it for the rest of my life. So no, their not your kits. They never will be. They may have you blood, but they have ThunderClan's

spirit." Graypelt growled.

"They are my kits." the tom meowed again with a smirk on his face. " That means they belong to ShadowClan, and you cant stop me from taking them.

If you try, your on your way to StarClan."

Graypelt looked at the tom with hurt in her eyes, "You wouldn't dare. These are my kits, Darkfoot and your not going to get them. Killing me wont do

any good. If you want to ruin me, you wont do it by killing me."

Darkfoot looked at the queen, "You know, ShadowClan needs more warriors, these kits will fit in well with the clan."

"Your not taking them, and you know ThunderClan is very low on warriors since the last battle with the rogues. My clan needs them Darkfoot. They're

staying here." Mewed Graypelt, looking at him with a cold look in her eyes."You will never get them."

Darkfoot looked at her, an meowed, "ShadowClan gets one. The gathering is in one sunrise, and you have from now to chose which one to go." He

smirked, "That is, if there is anything left of ThunderClan to come to the gathering."

* * *

Stormkit slowly backed out of the nursery. The ShadowClan toms words stung her like a bee. _That is, if there is anything left of ThunderClan to come to_

_ the gathering._ She repeated the words in her head.

Those words would never leave her mind.

That's all she heard.

All she saw was his smirk.

His dark gray figure.

His cold look of hatred toward her mother.

But that one soft look he had when he saw Stormkit.

That one moment where Stormkit thought she saw love in his eyes.

And she did.

She saw love.

He loved her, as a daughter.

He loved Oakkit.

He loved Toadkit.

They were his kits, and Darkfoot loved them.

He loved them.

That's why he didn't hurt them.

He didn't want to.

He just wanted to be a part of their life.

_He loves us. _The words repeated in her head again and again. They were like a forced headache.

Then something clicked.

_He still loves my mother!_

And it was True.

The look of Hatred was forced on his face because he wanted to raise one of his kits.

That's all he wanted.

Stormkit came back to reality in that moment.

All she heard was the roaring of the battle.

All she saw was the chaos of it.

All she felt was the wind on her pelt and the heat of the battle.

Then she felt a push, and all she could see was darkness.

* * *

Darkfoot's POV

_My kits!_ He thought.

He looked at Graypelt and looked back to where Stormkit was.

"Where did she go?" He asked, puzzled.

"What do you mean? she's right the-" She paused.

"WHERE'S MY KITS! ALL MY KITS! STORMKIT! TOADKIT! OAKKIT!" She screeched, she was tired, he could tell. She was all but okay.

"Graypelt," He started, but he didn't know what else to say. His mind went blank.

But he had to continue. He had to finish what he was going to say, he knew it was important.

"I'll find the kits."

"And you'll take them! They need their mother!" She yowled.

"I'm not going to take them. They need you, I wont take them. But they need to know who their real father is. So does Sootpelt." He mewed.

"Sootpelt knows. Stormkit knows. Oakkit and Toadkit will know soon." Graypelt mewed calmly. Her eyes returning to their normal color.

Darkfoot ran out of the nursery. He knew what Stormkit looked like. But what did Oakkit and Toadkit look like?

_I'll just grab any kit and put it in the nursery._ He thought.

He ended up spotting a small, black figure first. Hiding in ferns that weren't too far away from the medicine den. The little kit was frantic, he could see it

in the eyes. Though he didn't know what kit this was, he ran to the ferns. The kit noticed the scent and backed farther into to ferns.

_Of course, I'm a ShadowClan cat._

"Its okay. What's your name? I'm trying to get the kits back to the nursery. I really don't want to hurt them. Graypelt is a really nice cat, we were

friends as apprentices," Darkfoot whispered.

The kit was still uneasy, but scurried out."I'm Hollykit. I can help you find Stormkit and Oakkit and Toadkit and Molekit." She squeaked.

"Okay." He mewed, "lets start with Oakkit."

"Okay," she started, "there he is! And Toadkit and Molekit too!" she squeaked again.

She motioned toward three kittens trying to hide behind the warriors den.

"Lets go get them then, okay? Lets hurry up." Darkfoot meowed quickly, his voice only a whisper.

He ran over and swiped the kits with his tail. The nursery was right next to the warriors den, so there was no problem shoving the kits in the den and

running into the chaos of the battle.

Then he saw a familiar motionless figure, _STORMKIT__!_ He stared at the figure. _The medicine den is right there, I can tell by the smell. If I could just pick her_

_ up and put her in there for the medicine cat to find, she'll be okay._ He hoped. He picked the kit up and put her in the medicine den carefully. He looked

around the clearing, they were winning. ThunderClan cats were scattered all over lying motionless. _Oh StarClan, what have we done?_

The most he could do was think. Then an idea came to his mind.

"ShadowClan, retreat!"

ShadowClan cats raced out the entrance to the ThunderClan camp. _Yes!_

He knew what he was doing was right. He had to help ThunderClan keep strong.

For his kits. For Graypelt.

_I love you, Graypelt. I always will. The kits need you. Keep them. Your clan needs them. They will make strong warriors._ He sent the silent message, hoping

Graypelt would receive it. But he needed to say one more thing again. He knew she had to get it.

_I love you Graypelt._

* * *

**I know its a bit rushed, and I'm actually surprised how long this chapter got, even though its still not that long.**

**Question: Do you like long or short chapters better?**

**I'll answer it next chapter. Review please! Thanks. And, CHECK OUT MY POLL!its posted on my profile:) thanks again!  
**

**-Ally**

**and I will do quotes from warriors books after chapters now, they will just be random,(most of the time...) okay!**

**" "Jayfeather, please wake up!" she begged. "Please! I cant carry you back to the hollow on my own."**

**"Wha . . .?" For a heartbeat, Jayfeather couldn't remember where he was, or why his Clanmate was panicking."**

**-Warriors: Omen of the Stars: The Fourth Apprentice, chapter 23(the page numbers might be different depending on the printing of the book.) **

**And if you have any parts from books that are your favorite, PM me and I will do that part after a chapter:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, again! check out my poll on which warriors story I should do next, or start:) Here's the next chapter:) posted: March 5th, 2015  
**

**and NOBODY IS REVIEWING! I know there are people reading this, so can you review please? and PM me ideas for the next parts in the story!**

Jaypaws POV

_"The storm that drenches the wings of the jay and dove will be no more when the darkness of night is revealed and the light of day shows its true colors."  
_

"Wha...?" Jaypaw woke with a start as the unknown voice repeated the phrase.

_"The storm that drenches the wings of the jay and dove will be no more when the darkness of night is revealed and the light of day shows its true colors."_

"What does that mean? What are you trying to tell me? Who are you? Is it going to rain? Am I in StarClan? Why is its so bright?" Jaypaw could not seem to get the question out of his head, _why is it so bright? Am I in StarClan?_

"Young Jaypaw, think hard. I cannot tell you what it means, nor what I'm trying to tell you, because I myself don't know what this prophecy will bring. It is only my duty to tell you. I am not supposed to te-"

"Prophecy? This is a prophecy? Shouldn't Lilypool receive it then? I shou-"

"Now, don't you think its rude to interrupt someone? Especially a great ancestor? A member of StarClan?" The unknown voice asked.

Jaypaw could just make out a figure of a tom standing a few fox-lengths away from him. The tom was undoubtedly a StarClan member, for he had stars that lined his fur.

'Who are you?" Jaypaw repeated. This time he really wanted to know. This cat looked so familiar but he didn't know how he could have known him, and Jaypaw felt like this cat was supposed to be important, but he couldn't figure out who the StarClan cat was.

"I'll tell you when you get back," the cat meowed, grumpily, "if I must."

"Get back from what?" Jaypaw asked curiously, and confused.

"The mountains." The cat meowed.

"Don't worry, you will know who you would have been when the time comes." The cat was very specific and it left Jaypaw confused," and when you get there, look for a cat called Jay's Wing."

* * *

"Jay's Wing should be here to see his only son and daughter open their eyes!" A she-cat protested as she wrapped her tail around her two kits, "why did he have to go? What if he's hurt? When will he come back?" The she-cat went on and on about how her mate should be here. "We need to name them. He has been gone for a while. He didn't even know I was expecting his kits!"

Jaypaw didnt know where he was or what he was hearing, but all he remembered was what the StarClan cat had said, _look for a cat called Jay's Wing,_ the phrase kept repeating itself in Jaypaws head, as well as the phrase: _you will know who you would have been when the time comes._

"Half Moon!" the shout echoed around the cave.

"Half Moon!" another cat shouted.

"Don't wake my kits please! What's so important?" The she-cat, who Jaypaw suspected to be Half Moon, mewed.

" We found scent of an apparent rogue group on the mountain trail." One cat said.

"What does that have to do with me?" Half Moon mewed, a hint of worry in her voice.

"We were following their trail, and there was blood at one point..." another cat kept going, but didn't finish.

"Okay?" Half Moon asked again. Her voice was shaky and her mew was a bit confused and worried.

" There was another scent where the blood was, and I'm guessing the blood is his." The cat that first started talking meowed.

"His? Whose?" Her mew was very worried now, and she looked afraid.

"The scent belonged to one of the tribe." He answered.

"Who?" Half Moon asked again, her mew was very shaky now, and she looked like she could burst.

The cat looked at her, sadness in his blue eyes. "Jay's Wing."

Half Moon looked horrified, " Is he gone?"

"We found no dead cat's." a voice said from out of nowhere

Half Moon purred, "I can scent you." she said all the sudden.

" And since you said no dead cats," Half Moon started again, "any alive?"

A cat stepped out from behind a few cats.

"Does it count as alive if you don't feel like you are?" He stated. The tom was bloody, but there was the splotches of gray that you could see. The cat was also limping, and there were several other injuries he had.

Jaypaw recognized the voice immediately. _That's the voice of the StarClan tom that gave me that prophecy!_

"Lets get you cleaned up." another voice said.

Half Moon didn't want to disturb her kits, so she purred, "Can we name the kits first? so we don't have to wait? Please?"

"Okay, but Jay's Wing, come to me when your done. I need to treat you." The cat said and padded toward the back of the cave.

Jay's Wing padded over and purred as he saw the kits.

"What do you think for the tom? He looks just like you." Half Moon purred.

"How about Jay's Storm?" Jay's Wing asked without hesitating.

"Sounds perfect. What about the she-kit?" Half Moon asked.

"What do you think?" Jay's Wing mewed.

" I think," She started, "She looks like a Echoing Wave."

They purred until Half Moon asked him to watch the kits for a second. Without question, he watched them.

Jaypaw couldn't figure out why he couldn't see, but only hear.

"Jaypaw,"Jay's Wing whispered in his ear, "don't be frightened, I will explain later, wait, I meant Jay's Storm."

And right after Jay's Wing said those words, Jaypaw fell asleep as Jay's Storm.

* * *

Stormkit's POV

Stormkit woke up when she was kicked in the side. She opened her eyes to see Jaypaw thrashing around in his nest in the medicine den. The light was shining on all the herbs in the den, and Stormkit noticed that there were only a few cats in the den, including the cat she loved like a father, Sootpelt. Jaypaw kicked her in the side again, and she squealed.

"Stormkit!" mewed Sootpelt, "whats wrong?"

"Jaypaw keeps kicking me, I think he's having a bad dream." Stormkit mewed, looking at Jaypaw as he thrashed.

"Wake him up!" the medicine cat, Lilypool, shouted, "He's going to make his wounds bleed more!"

"Lilypool, you realize this means he's alive?" Sootpelt mewed excitedly.

"Yes. I know. And I don't want him to lose more blood. I'm afraid he's already lost too much." She replied calmly, shifting her gaze back to Jaypaw.

"Wake him." she said again, and vanished into the clearing.

Stormkit tried to get up, but ended up falling back down and grunting. All her bones were sore, and she felt all the pain of her wounds at once. She quickly jabbed her paw into Jaypaw's side and his eyes opened immediately.

"Hey! That hurt!" Jaypaw complained, he looked around and tried to stand up, only to groan and collapse in his nest, "I forgot I was hurt."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to poke you that hard, I didn't know my tiny paw could hurt a cat that much." Stormkit mewed sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She knew Jaypaw was arrogant, around everyone except his friends. It was quite amusing when he didn't get made a warrior when his littermates did, because he thought he was the best, yet he failed his warrior assessment.

"You know, it wouldn't have hurt that much if my bones were this sore. And I wouldn't be talking, your only a kit."

"Jaypaw, your only 6 moons older than her, the only reason you _w__ould _have been a warrior by now was because we needed more warriors. And if that battle wouldn't have happened, Stormkit would be an apprentice with her brothers, but she has been unconscious, and she is going to be here a while, along with you because your wounds will not heal for a while yet. I was just talking with Leafshine and Sunstar, and they agree to give her her apprentice name." Lilypool suddenly mewed. She entered the medicine den, "I'll help you out to the clearing since your hurt."

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high ledge for a clan meeting!" Sunstar announced out in the clearing.

As the clan gathered in the clearing, Lilypool was trying to get Stormkit out of the medicine cat den. Her paw was badly injured, and she had several scratches. Her bones were sore because of the impact of the enemies body hitting Stormkit, and she finally needed to ask. She saw her brothers sitting in the front of the crowd, relieved that she was ok. Stormkit realized how big they both were.

"How long was I unconscious?" Stormkit asked Lilypool.

" A while, both you and Jaypaw," Lilypool meowed, obviously not wanting to answer the question with a specific answer.

" How many sunrises?" Stormkit mewed, a but confused about why she didn't want to answer the question.

"Both of you were out for about seven sunrises. You were breathing, but we were all nvery worried. I did all I could, and I wish you could heal faster, but it takes time."

Stormkit was speechless. She thought maybe one or two sunrises, but her head ached and she understood what Lilypool said.

"Stormkit and her brothers reached their sixth moon, but Stormkit has been injured because of the recent battle as you all know. Though she can't train, she will be receiving her apprentice name today. Stormkit, from this moment on until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Stormpaw. You will receive your mentor when you are ready to start training." Sunstar spoke quickly, " I know Stormpaw must rest now, so everyone can go back to their duties, and may StarClan light your path, Stormpaw. Jaypaw and Sootpelt as well." And with that, Stormpaw went back to the medicine den and collapsed in her nest, noticing that Sootpelt had moved his nest next to hers, and also noticing that Jaypaw was sitting there in his nest on the other side of her, glaring at her.

" What did I do?" Stormpaw asked innocently.

Jaypaw didn't answer her, he just kept glaring.

"You just needed to glare at someone, blame everything on someone who's innocent, right? Because none of this is your fault right? Now you have to wait even longer to get your warrior name. Wow, your a smart cat." Stormpaw looked at Jaypaw, whose expression had changed from a glare to a full-on look of hatred, and then to a look that was just utterly confused.

"You know, I thought you were a nice kit, but this whole apprentice thing has changed you, you know?" Jaypaw stated, a little hate in his eyes.

"You never knew me, that we'll, you know. Nobody did. And if you never changed, that would mean I wouldn't describe you as an arrogant furball, right? I doubt you were always like this. And all I'm saying is that you shouldn't blame anyone. It's not my fault or anyone's fault that you got put in the medicine den. Just like its nobody's fault that I'm here, with you. Stop acting like it's everyone else's fault." Stormpaw mewed.

"Anything else?" Jaypaw muttered, half to himself.

"Yes, actually. Why do you act like you better than everyone else?" Stormpaw asked, looking at him with a look of curiosity.

"Anything important?" Jaypaw asked, turning the other way.

"And if you're such a great cat, Jaypaw, then how did you get yourself a spot in the medicine den?" Stormpaw smiled politely when Jaypaw turned around with a weird grin on his face.

"You're not giving up, are you?" He asked, with the grin still on his face.

"Do you want me to?" She asked.

"Kinda." Jaypaw meowed studying the kit.

"Well, then I'm not going to." She stated.

"Fine. Any last words that you believe I should hear before I go to sleep?" Jaypaw asked, grinning.

"Stop acting like you're better than everyone." Stormpaw mewed, returning the grin.

"And you, stop thinking you smarter than me." Jaypaw settled in the nest, with a wide grin on his face. He closed his eyes, wanting to get some sleep.

He opened his eyes to see Stormpaw settling in her nest, and she looked at him and glared, then grinned and shut her eyes, and simply said, "no."

* * *

Jaypaws POV

As soon as Jaypaw fell asleep he woke up. The smell of the mountains was back, and he could only hear again. Then his eyes opened, and he could see the shape of Half Moon on one side, with another kit between them, and Jay's Wing on the other side. He could tell buy their scent, but he was now Jay's Storm, so he suspected that the kit beside him was who Half Moon and Jay's Wing named Echoing Wave._ Hey, she looks like-  
_

"Jay's Storm," Jay's Wing's voice interrupted, it was strained, as if he was very tired.

"Yes?" Jay's Storm(Jaypaw) said sharply.

"Do you understand that you _would _have been my son?" Jay's Wing asked, making sure no one was listening.

"_Would_ have?" Jaypaw asked questioningly, confused.

"Lets get back to StarClan, and I'll tell you what I mean. Its not safe here." Jay's Wing mewed, walking over to his beloved Half Moon and saying, "Sleep well, my love."

And then Jaypaw wasn't in the mountains anymore, the scene faded and faded and Jaypaw was still curious. _Echoing Wave looked like Stormpaw!_ the thought kept repeating itself in his head. But he knew better, he knew there were a lot of gray cats like that, so he wanted to be sure.

"You okay, Jaypaw?" Jay's Wing asked.

"Yeah, I was just thinking, Echoing wave looks like-" but Jay's Wing cut him off.

" Yes, I know. But you can't be sure without seeing her eyes," Jay's Wing meowed.

"And what did you mean by, "would have been." When you were talking to me in the in the mountains?" Jaypaw wanted to know. He just didn't understand any of it.

"Well, if I didn't do what I was supposed to do, and I had kits with Half Moon, you _would _have been my son, known as Jay's Storm. But I did what StarClan told me to do, so I never ended up having kits with Half Moon." Jay's Wing mewed, studying Jaypaw curiously.

"And, if your in StarClan, then you must be a clan cat right? So how are you in StarClan if your an ancient?" Jaypaw wanted to learn as much as he could, because he realized it may help him with the prophecy.

"Well, I was a clan cat, then StarClan sent me to fulfill the thing with the ancients." Jay's Wing said, Jaypaw could tell he was very grumpy and stubborn by the way he refused to let anything slip unless the question was specific.

"What was your name?" Jaypaw mewed, staring at the tom.

"If I must tell you, you promise to not bother me with questions after I do?" Jay's Wing mewed, looking at Jaypaw again. Jaypaw nodded, and the cat took a deep breath and let out one thing. "My name," he started, "was Jayfeather."

* * *

**I know Jay's Wing/Jayfeather was kinda out of character, and that tying the ancients in with this was confusing and, as many of you may think of it, stupid. But just to clarify things, this of course, we know never happened. Jayfeather never had kits with Half Moon, this was just to keep the story going because if Jayfeather did, this is what could have happened. Could. Not did. Because we honestly don't know what could have happened with them, do we? This was to help me with the story, because it will play a big part by the way, and you don't exactly know how unless you pay attention to the details and the next chapter, in this case. I wanted to tie Jayfeather in somehow, because Jaypaw looks exactly like him when I imagined them, and that's why in the mountains, Jaypaw could have been his son. Again, that never happened, Jayfeather just showed him the vision to tell him he knew that he would have been his son, and to help him with the prophecy... hmm I wonder how that will help? PM me any clues in this chapter and the next ones. And this story is goin fast though. And is this chapter long to you? It's like almost 3000 . Anyway...**

**How do you think the visions will help Jaypaw figure out the prophecy? And yes, he has more visions from the mountains. PM me any ideas :) **

**Quote:**

**"Great, let's round up all the useless cats and hope a tree falls on them."**

**-Jayfeather**

**I love his sarcasm, xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, and can you guys please vote in my poll on my profile? It's what Jaypaws warrior name should be. And you can tell me a name you might like for him in your reviews even if it's not in the poll:)**

**OKAY! WRITE WHAT YOU THINK JAYPAWS WARRIOR NAME SHOULD BE IN A REVIEW!**

**Sorry but I need to know this story is going fast and I want to be prepared.**

**Okay on with the chapter! Read and review please:)**

* * *

Chapter Five

Jaypaw's POV

"Jaypaw, can you stop that squirming? It's getting annoying," mewed Stormpaw, glaring at the tom, "you keep kicking me."

"Then get out of my way, if I keep kicking you." Jaypaw snapped, looking at Stormpaw with cold eyes.

Stormpaw kept glaring, and then started to get up. A look of pain filled her expressions and her body snapped back down.

"Having trouble?" Jaypaw asked, a look of forced innocence on his face.

"Shut up you piece of mouse-ding! I think I reopened my cut!" Stormpaw whined.

She quickly looked at her back, mewed "yep," after she realized her back _was _bleeding. "Lilypool!"

"What? What's wrong?" Lilypool came rushing in the medicine den, a slight hint of irritation on her face. "I was in the middle of something! What's wrong?"

"I think I reopened my cut!" Stormpaw mewed urgently.

"Oh. Well can I see it to make sure?" Lilypool didn't look surprised, but she had a hind of sadness in her voice. Jaypaw could tell that something was wrong.

Stormpaw turned around and Jaypaw gasped. Her whole back was covered in blood. You could see that the cut had reopened, as well as a big gash that was right below her neck. The bleeding wouldn't stop.

"Jaypaw, go find Starpaw and collect cobwebs. I might need more, I don't have that much. Hurry." Lilypool still didn't look shocked, but stayed calm the whole time. But her voice was urgent an Jaypaw knew he needed to go find Starpaw and collect the cobwebs. And soon.

He ran out of the medicine den and rushed to Starpaw, saying Lilypool had sent him to get more cobwebs. Bug he didn't explain why. And she didn't ask. They ran through the forest, Jaypaw running slow because of a fear of one of _his _cuts opening, too.

* * *

Stormpaws POV

"Stormpaw, you're going to have to keep still for a while, okay? The cut might take a while to close again." Lilypool sounded calm, but her face told Stormpaw that Lilypool was utterly confused.

"What? Why are you confused?" Stormpaw asked, flinching when Lilypool all of the sudden pulled away and hit her scratch.

"I'm not confused," Lilypool answered quickly, a little too quickly.

" Oh. Then why do you look confused?" Stormpaw knew something was wrong, but she didn't know what. And she wanted to know.

"I look confused? I don't know why I look confused." Lilypool answered in a loud tone, and Stormpaw could tell she was trying to hide something.

"Okay then. How long do I have to stay in this den?" Lilypool sighed as those words came out of Stormpaws mouth.

_Those are the words I never wanted to hear, _Lilypool thought, "About two moons." She lied. ( you will find out later what she's lying about.)

* * *

Jaypaws POV

" I don't know why Lilypool asked for more cobwebs." Starpaw meowed, annoyed.

"Why? She was running low," mewed Jaypaw, confused.

"No she wasn't," now Starpaw was confused. " We collected a whole bunch yesterday. We collected enough for the whole clan if they had a cut."

"Oh. I don't know then. I guess I was in the way. Bug she did sound urgent." Jaypaw was disappointed now. He had been in the way.

Starpaw looked alarmed, and then turned to Jaypaw. "Why did she say she needed cobwebs?" Asked Starpaw, her voice scared.

"Stormpaw reopened the cut on her back and the gash below her neck." Jaypaw answered, surprised.

Starpaw stopped moving. "Oh no..." her voice trailed of and Starpaw just sat. "Oh great StarClan no..."

"What? What's wrong?" Jaypaws eyes got wide and he was even mire confused than before.

"Jaypaw, you cannot tell Stormpaw or anyone else about this." Starpaw whispered.

"What?"

"Stormpaw' s cut never even started to heal."

* * *

**And done! just with this chapter of course. AND I KNOW ITS BEEN LIKE A MONTH I KEPT FORGETTING ABOUT FANFICTION! Anyway,check out the poll on my profile an review please! And if anyone has any ideas for this story tell me! Thanks!**

**-Leafshine4**


	6. Chapter 6

**I CANNOT UPDATE AS MUCH ANYMORE! Aka I'm running out of ideas. I'm just gonna be going into the climax soon cause this is gonna be like 10 chapters. Sorry I'm rushing it. **

**Here's the chapter! even though only like one person reads this. Please R&amp;R and answer the poll on my profile! **

**Stats with Jawpaws name: Jaystrike vs. Jaystorm**

**Okay on with the chapter!**

* * *

unknown POV :D

The she-cat stepped into the forest, not knowing about the dangers that lay ahead. She clumsily trotted through the trees, stopping every once in a while to admire a flower or leaf.

As the sun came up, rays of light came through the trees. She knew better than to look up at the sun, for it could hurt her eyes. But her gray pelt showed silver, and a tom would describe her as beautiful.

Her emerald green eyes were wide with excitement as a butterfly flew past her ear and landed on the grass a Fox-length behind her.

_I remember when my littermates and I would chase you. I miss them dearly, but I suppose I'm having a better life than them, for they all had such dull brown pelts! _

Yeah she-cat did not think of this as an insult to them, but as a compliment to herself.

_Cherry found a mate, so why can't I? That's why I'm out here and I didnt just bump into someone like she did._ The she-cat just kept tripping over tree roots and trotting through the forest until she came to an entrance.

_It smells like housefolk. Not too much. Maybe this is one of those places like my housefolk goes in the winter?_

The gray she-cat decided this is where she was going to stay for the night. It was almost sunset and she had smelled mouse.

_I've never eaten mouse before... I've hunted them, but never actually ate them. Cherry said they were good, but I do not understand. She said something about clans eating them and rabbits and birds and... oh, what exactly did she say again?_

as the sun set, she noticed all of the cracks in the wood of the den. She found a place in the den, protected from the wind and sheltered enough from the rain that had started just a few heartbeats before.

_Tomorrow I will go back to my housefolk. They won't even notice I was gone._

little did she know, she was not going back tomorrow, not even in the next few sunrises.

* * *

**Stormpaw' s POV**

Stormpaw was told not to move.

Cobwebs were wrapped around her head and her body,and the gash on her forehead had started to heal again.

But the scratch on her back would not stop bleeding. Three sunrises had passed since the cut had "'re-opened" and Lilypool had still not answered Stormpaws question.

"How long will it take to heal?"

There an answer and Stormpaw was starting to get suspicious.

Jaypaw was still as mouse-brained as he had been the day of the battle. He had his daily talks with Stormpaw about him being mated with Whiteheart and him being the greatest warrior that ever lived.

"You _failed _your warrior assessment."

"Oh, shut _up!"_ Jaypaw was irritated when Stormpaw finally brought that up. He thought that he had finally found someone who could listen to what he thought was his true future without them making a joke out of it.

"No. You failed and you know it." Stormpaw was turning into more of a smart alic everyday and Jaypaw did not approve of it.

Stormpaw didn't care as much about him being "the greatest warrior ever" as much as she loved hearing about him being mates with Whiteheart. More of she loved making fun of Jaypaw for thinking that thus would ever happen. Anyone with eyes could see that Whiteheart was more interested in a certain bright blue-eyed tom with brown fur.

Most of the she-cats liked Thorntail. He was a very muscular tom, and no doubt was very handsome.

But the thing is, Whiteheart was not the kind of cat to judge looks, she's the only one that actually decided to talk to him normally an actually get to know him. Thorntail was very much a good cat, he had always played with the kits when he was an apprentice.

He had only become a warrior a few sunrises before Jaypaw, his siblings, and Whiteheart had. You could tell he was interested in Whiteheart as well, but some cats said when they were talking he would sometimes distance himself from her, as if he was uncomfortable. Then the elders come in and say this is because he is interested in another cat.

Sootpelt had been talking about it when he had brought Stormpaw her mouse that morning. Jaypaw had asked where his mouse was, and Sootpelt had gone to get him one under Lilypool' s command.

"I smell intruder," Jaypaw said suddenly, sniffing and dragging himself outside.

"Don't just leave me here! I could start bleeding again!" Stormpaw howled at Jaypaw.

He just turned and gave her a look of pity, then dragged himself out into the clearing.

* * *

**OKAY! Chapter done :) well still sorry for the long wait... even though one person is reading this, THANK YOU! And I know what the next chapter is gonna be because I FINALLY REMEMBERED MY PLAN AFTER I WROTE THIS CHAPTER! YAY! Okay So review please! Thanks again!**

**~Leafshine4**


End file.
